


A Fruitful Present

by fluffychanel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcoholism, Forced Marriage, M/M, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffychanel/pseuds/fluffychanel
Summary: If someone asked Kyouraku, he would say he had his life in order:Procrastinate during work => Check!Be bothered by a nagging Nanao-chan => Check!Relax after work in the form of one of the countless of parties happening in the Seireitei => Check!Drink self into oblivion => Check!And once his parched throat was quenched, visit either Inuzuri on the lookout for a male brothel or lately his pleasure was found a little closer to home => Check!Fall unconsciousGo to bed => Check!Nurse any headache with something strong, preferably alcoholic => Check!Repeat the day! => Che...Wait, no, change nappies, bottle-feed, sing lullaby => What?!!!Status = Hiatus
Relationships: Kyouraku Shunsui/Aizen Sousuke
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27





	1. Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Unlike The key to my heart, no one-sided loves present here peeps! And Ukitake is alive and Soul King! And just Kyouraku’s best friend, not the one that got away. 
> 
> Tags: Regarding the tag of alcoholism => I normally don’t put that as a tag for KyouAi fics, simply because a drinking Kyouraku = canon! But also because with the other fics I glossed over that ‘recovery’ process and here it’s going to be taken centre stage. They are going to start a family so it’s a lot more important to focus on a safe space around children. It’s going to take time and not an easy process, so realise that it’s going to be a lot more pronounced in this fic. Also Aizen actively helping Kyouraku has its charm. 
> 
> A/N: So yeah, I know I said Samsara would be returning after Tanami Road, but then I got this idea... And I had to write it down. Don’t worry, Samsara will come back permanently into active status after Hope ends. I’m planning on ending both Hope and then Samsara for the next year. 
> 
> A/N: A bond = marriage. I just like the sound of it more, it has an old fashioned and whimsical sound to it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

_“I cheated myself_

_Like I knew I would_

_I told you I was trouble_

_You know that I’m no good”_

_Amy Winehouse_

**Chapter one: Expecting**

“Cheers!”

Shunsui’s glass was a second ago still empty but with a promise of staying another round, it was filled to the brim yet again.

“Weakling!” Shunsui momentarily closed his eye when his eardrums practically shattered at the unanimous roar at Rikichi practically choking while sipping some brandy. 

Being surrounded by likeminded individuals lifted up his spirit big time, or should so at least. The best way to drown away mundane office hours was a pub. There was just one downside to drinking continuously, the desensitisation to becoming drunk to a normal amount of alcohol...

“Not used to anything...” Shunsui murmured in agreement as Renji’s greatest admirer tried another shot to impress his big idol.

Experienced as he was to binge drinking, Shunsui wouldn’t really recommend anyone to follow that trend, especially no new cadets. Rikichi was hardly a newcomer, the recently seated sixth division member had managed to cope with army life without any encouragement. And hadn’t caved into the pressure of peers to enjoy a drink or two.

War had unfortunately cracked that perseverance... 

Yet Shunsui could have advised that drinking held no magical healing properties when dealing with losses and traumatic events. It made it easier to forget for a couple of hours, but it was a shadow that no man or woman had managed to shake off properly. It followed you for life anyhow.

While the alcohol only left behind a headache and the cursed dependency on liquor.

Not that he would admit that he had a problem... For who did he have to change, anyways? His best friend up in the Royal Realm? Jushiro had duties to take care of, now more than ever. His family? Only Nanao-chan remained, but she was a grown up now and didn’t really like his meddling all that much.

No, life was good. He was free to go wherever and whenever.

Especially on the occasions that the party was taken to Inuzuri, the red light district. Having a bonded partner would make those trips impossible. And even though that not everyone felt compelled to adhere to any faithful beliefs while bonded, Shunsui wouldn’t cheat on a partner.

He rejected the offer to initiate a new recruit into Inuzuri. He rather went solo instead of being accompanied by anyone, simply because his preferences were quite the ordinary... Nothing extreme, at least it shouldn’t be viewed as such.

And yet...

Which was simultaneously also the reason why he didn’t actively seek a bond in the first place. Because a partnership was only possible between a man and a woman. Reproduction was one of the only reasons a bond was considered. Why would love be the main reason when tomorrow could never come?

In a life lead by the threat of death, living in the moment was **the** priority.

Relationships between men weren’t shunned entirely, but it was frowned upon. And so he didn’t exactly debunk the myth of being a womaniser. In fact, he loved playing the part, if only to please the mass.

But in actuality, he was only attracted to men.

Ending up as one of the only ones in the pub, he made his way out as well. With his company gone, basking in his lonesome only accentuated how empty his life really was.

And to squash those feelings he would sometimes seek his preferred company.

And well... Aizen Sousuke, Soul Society’s greatest threat after Bach, had become a dangerous pastime. With the key to Sousuke’s freedom figuratively engraved in his heart and said individual’s cell located underneath the first division, was it really a wonder?

And with himself being burdened with eternal procrastination, Sousuke was a perfect distraction. 

Shunsui had always been attracted to trouble, he was borne allergic to responsibility and obligations, and so Sousuke had been a magnet like a moth to a flame.

He didn’t know when it had changed or how, but seeking an answer to the question of, why had Sousuke rebelled, had turned into conversations about an ideal Soul Society and low and behold, Sousuke’s plans hadn’t exactly sounded that crazy.

Must be because he had been drunk more often than not while visiting Sousuke...

Which had drastically changed his view about the young man. Anyone could see that Sousuke was attractive, but due to opposite points of view, he hadn’t allowed himself to give in to that underlined desire. 

Until their principles intermingled somewhat...

Boy, did those black reiatsu neutralisation straps that consisted of Sousuke’s clothing, become a lewd distraction... 

He licked his lips at the image.

What had started as a spur of the moment peek into what laid hidden beneath, had only tempted him further. Pure bare skin had been riddled with reiatsu burn marks, because the straps ate at Sousuke’s massive power storage. Which had been the perfect incentive to mask his intention to touch into a curative one instead.

Although it had just been an excuse to peel away each strip until he reached the core. By which his healing palm had long since betrayed his thirst to caress and feel his way up Sousuke. 

He stopped in front of the first division, visibly contemplating if he wanted to descend into desire. But decided against it, he actually hadn’t had enough to drink to drown out his decency.

Shunsui then turned into the direction of his estate instead, where he would drink until sleep finally caught up.

-0-

The feeling of falling made Shunsui shot awake when one of his elbows slipped off of the table of his kotatsu. He straightened up, cracking the kinks that his back suffered from due to his bent over position. The heater at his legs was nice, it wasn’t the worst place he had fallen asleep, but it felt like dozing off in his office, slightly uncomfortable and devastating to his back. 

He looked outside and judging by the way the sunrays flitted in between the slats of his wooden shutters, it was noon already.

Time for work, but first he needed to make himself somewhat presentable. 

Which meant, splashing some water on his face, retying his ponytail and rinsing the foul taste in his mouth with the pleasant burn of a brandy before slowly making his way to the first. 

Once there, he was immediately bombarded with what was priority and what not by his Nanao-chan.

He mitigated her sharp tone by gesturing with his palms in a calming manner. “I need to wake up first, darling.”

She sputtered in protest, before snapping, “Ukitake-sama needs to come back more often since he’s the only one that can whip you back in shape.”

“Naughty thoughts, Nanao-chan.” Shunsui wagged his finger in a disciplining gesture. “And that for a proper lady such as yourself...” 

Which had Nanao huffing in frustration and stomping back into her own office. 

“It’s always the quiet ones.” he muttered in amusement while shoving the pile of documents waiting for him, off to the far end of his desk. He needed some room for a warmup first. He then summoned his ladies, Katen and Kyokotsu, for a game of poker. 

They were always up for a game.

Even if it meant that he would lose more often than not against his sly zanpakuto spirits, it was entertaining and an excellent means to shirk responsibility.

He laughed as Katen flicked his losing card into his face, it bounced off of his carafe of cognac that he had raised as a shield. Which then became an excellent reminder to refill his empty cup. 

And when he won, he would get Katen back by catapulting her losing card in between the valley of her ample bosom. He cheered with a shout of laughter when it hit target and it got stuck in between her breasts.

The way she narrowed her single visible eye only brought him more amusement while Kyokotsu cleared her throat loudly and crossed her arms in jealousy. “Maybe I should also get big tits.” she said while palming her much smaller chest.

She was much younger than Katen, both in appearance and in personality. Her infatuation of him akin to a childish crush.

“Oh don’t bother,” Katen waved away dismissively. “he’s into swords anyways.”

Kyokotsu would have pouted if her mouth wasn’t covered up. But Shunsui could imagine the sort of expression she was making. 

They both were aware of his interests though, it was just teasing after all.

“Game over.” resounded through the room and it was only when Shunsui heard it that he was aware of Azashiro Soya standing in his office.

Three months ago, Soya was pardoned for his mutiny and recently he was even reinstated as head of both the Azashiro clan and the noble council. And with the noble council being responsible in all manners related to nobility, Shunsui sadly had to put up with his highness far too often.

But luckily for him, Jushiro ruled over the noble council.

“Apparently...” he muttered. Soya had sucked out all of the fun in his card game with just his presence. He inclined at his zanpakuto to both of his ladies. Kyokotsu did so immediately while Katen had to show her own distaste for the man by quite literally giving him the shoulder before finally disappearing as well.

They rubbed off on him big time.

Shunsui couldn’t help the grin at Soya’s responding rise in spiritual pressure. Katen’s provocation had finally revealed that potent power. 

It wasn’t Soya’s dangerous disposition that threatened him, in fact he didn’t feel threatened by the other in any shape or form. Soya simply represented all that Shunsui abhorred and so he had a natural dislike for the guy.

Isane appeared not much later, but unlike Soya, Shunsui had felt her approaching from a great distance.

Their request to see Sousuke for a check-up was perhaps a little odd. Urahara Kisuke was normally responsible for that. And Mayuri’s assistant had done just that, a week ago.

Perhaps a second opinion was needed?

So he accompanied his uninvited guests down in Muken, yet he didn’t enter Sousuke’s room specifically and waited just outside. 

Because ever since things turned a little spicy between him and Sousuke, he would say that conversation had fallen flat. Pure longing was only luring Shunsui down now. And so to keep himself in check, those visits were once every week, maybe even once every two weeks...

The physical aspect of their... ‘relationship’ had to be kept to **that** specifically. He wasn’t afraid that it would turn meaningful, he had never fallen in love anyways, unless one counted his crush on his brother’s bonded partner. No, he just didn’t want to start feeling sorry for Sousuke’s situation. 

Muken wasn’t a pleasant environment, so even a friendship between him and the traitor would have his sympathy overclouding his common sense.

When Soya and Isane reappeared, he lead them back up into the first division and expected both of them to return to work. Yet when they followed him to his desk, Shunsui was kind of surprised when they kept idly standing in front of him. 

Expectantly...

Right... Formalities and such... “If you need a report, Nanao-chan will gladly help you.” he gestured at the office right next to his.

But Soya pursed his lips and those serpentine eyes kept his every move under a watchful gaze. Isane on the other hand was hidden behind a bunch of papers, seemingly afraid to even make eye contact at all.

Okay, was this about his work ethic? Because if so, his great noble leader didn’t need to fear when every case and report was looked over and out of the door before any deadline. Or worst case scenario, at least a couple of days after due date.

And it was not like he was leading a second life during work hours, everyone in the Seireitei was aware of the relaxed atmosphere in his divisions. It was not to Soya’s liking, sure, but tough luck for his fellow noble, but Shunsui didn’t live to please him. 

Skilled in staging coups d’etat, Soya had already sought to remove Shunsui as head of the Gotei 13 throughout the noble council. Unfortunately, votes turned out to be in favour of him, Jushiro being the main culprit no doubt... Alas... The title of Captain Commander was still hanging on his shoulders like a burden.

So Soya was stuck with him for another couple of decades... Honestly, it was as much as a bother to Shunsui himself as to Soya.

And if he was forced to fulfil that position, Shunsui might as well have fun while doing so. Which did include a fair bit of teasing the newly appointed head of the noble council. Ah, what was life without some amusement?

So he purposefully refilled his glass of cognac which hadn’t been entirely empty yet. And even motioned with the carafe at the noble leader.

If looks could kill, Shunsui might have already perished then and there. 

“And why am I under great scrutiny?” Shunsui mused.

Soya averted his gaze to Isane and once she became aware of the attention on her, she lowered her papers slightly to announce, “Urahara Kisuke had reported that the hormone SCG was present in the result of Aizen Sousuke’s check-up.”

He had never heard of that...

Shunsui leaned back in his chair while nodding cluelessly. “Aha, and what is this infamous SCG hormone?” 

It couldn’t be a disease as far as he knew, since Shinigami were rarely susceptible to diseases. And with Sousuke housing one of the most powerful healing abilities, the Hogyoku, that was not an option. 

“It stands for Shinigami Chorionic Gonadotropin.” Isane clarified robotically. 

Which didn’t make him any wiser, so he shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s a hormone found commonly in pregnant women.” Soya deadpanned. 

His mouth opened in clear disbelief before the pure absurdity of that statement dawned and he just guffawed. It took a while to get himself back under control, but the fact that his two companions gave no kick whatsoever, did sober him back up.

“I’m not that drunk. If you want to make me believe in some bullshit, you better come up with something stronger.” he winked at Soya, who neutrally kept his expression tight.

The papers that Isane handed him were full of numbers that made no sense whatsoever. So he pushed the paper to the side. “Come on,” he encouraged, yet neither seemed particularly amused. “Okay, and how would this be scientifically possible. Sousuke-kun is a man.” which Shunsui was well aware of.

“According to Urahara-san, the Hogyoku makes this possible. The orb will grant one’s deepest desires, so whomever has...” she made a gesture. “...copulated with Aizen, has had the intention from deep within. And the orb responded by generating a makeshift womb.” 

It suddenly didn’t seem so funny anymore.

The thought that Sousuke was with child and that Shunsui was the fath-... No. No, no! He shook his finger. “No.” he repeated for the umpteenth time, but this time out loud. “I need proof.”

Isane handed him the paper again. “This is proof, Captain Commander.”

While Soya questioned, “Why would it bother you so much if that was the case?” those serpentine eyes were suddenly narrowed in fiendish amusement.

“Really funny.” Shunsui remarked irritably. “You almost had me there.” _Fucking prat_ , he thought while he gulped down the rest of his cognac in dire need of a reality check. “I have some work to do now.” and he pulled the pile of unfinished work documents in front of him so he could physically ignore Isane’s blasted paper full of bullshit.

But Soya’s palm prevented him from opening the folder. “Well, yes, you do have work. You will be requested to hand over your own proof.”

“What proof?” he cocked his head to the right side so he could get a full view of Soya’s expression. 

“You are one of the only ones to have access to Aizen, so we need to confirm your lack of involvement.” Soya’s delight was wide and clear with a lopsided smirk that Shunsui just wanted to punch off.

He was normally fairly calm, he really was. But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t be provoked, everyone had a breaking point.

-0-

“It is most definitely possible, Kyouraku-san. The Hogyoku brandishes a sole purpose to absorb the desires of those around it, so it can manifest them into reality. Now, don’t worry, only Aizen, as a man, is capable of carrying another life due to him fusing himself with the Hogyoku. Men won’t suddenly be becoming pregnant by simply...” Kisuke shrugged. “encountering the orb...”

Waiting outside of Isane’s office inside of the 4th division had Shunsui walking into Kisuke. And he immediately made use of the other’s presence by asking about the ridiculous notion.

“And I mean really,” Kisuke added. “if crossbreeding is possible due to the Hogyoku, what makes you doubt the sheer power or the possibilities of the orb even further?” 

“That, is one dangerous object.” he muttered and suddenly had to sit down because it all seemed to become dauntingly real all of a sudden.

He took off his eye-patch to rub his eyes in misery.

With his sexuality he had never even considered the option of children. Because first of all, he was not allowed to bond to a man. And even if he could have, sure adoption could have been an answer, but his children would have never been eligible to take over the Kyouraku name anyways. The same way Rukia would never be the head of the Kuchiki family. Because such was the law.

So he had never even thought of a biological child...

And with his lifestyle...

“Seven Hells...” he cursed. This was not looking good. He refused to accept the possibility of it until the positive test results declared differently.

“So you don’t have to be afraid, unless you had sex with Aizen while dreaming of a family.” Kisuke chuckled.

The look he gave Kisuke made the youngster trail off in silence, before Kisuke tentatively asked,“Did you...”

“Did you?” Shunsui bit bluntly back. Afraid that he might not even be the only who had...

“No!!” Kisuke remarked while making a face. “I like women!! I thought that was obvious what with Yoruichi by my side.”

“Tessai-” he began, but Kisuke cut him off just as fast.

“No! He’s a friend!” Kisuke bit his lip while demurely looking at him. “Not that there is anything wrong with, you know,” he then shook his hands along with his head. “but not my preference. Besides, I would have to be completely crazy to go after Aizen after what he did to me.”

Oh goodie... that only heightened his chances of being the father since he and Kisuke were the only ones whom had access to Sousuke. This was not looking good... This was **not** looking good. 

“So figuratively speaking...” Shunsui said but he grew silent when Kisuke was still looking him over now that he was ‘out of the closet’, “Oh for the Soul King’s sake, you’re not my type.” he griped. 

Was that going to be a problem now with every male friend he had, because then he rather kept it all quiet. 

Kisuke’s eyes widened and he wildly shook his hands again, “No, that’s not what I mean,” before taking a place next to Shunsui, yet there was a considerable space between them... “It just comes off as a surprise, with the way you’ve been going after women all the time... I mean you could be bi now, it’s none of my business anyways who you take to bed. It’s just...unexpected.” 

Yeah...unexpected. He rather had Sousuke not be expecting...

To think he should have used contraceptives... Not exactly something he had been prepared for or even considered as a possibility... 

“So figuratively speaking...” Shunsui tried again and Kisuke nodded affirmatively. “... Sousuke-kun would have had the wish to have a child?”

“It’s not that simple. It runs deeper than a simple wish, it’s a desire from within. And... I could be mistaken, you never know with Aizen, but he seemed actually genuinely surprised by the...situation as well.”

Oh no, no. He was sometimes lonely, yes, but he was never wishing on filling his estate with kids. Never! “But that’s ridiculous right, that would mean...”

Kisuke nodded. “He didn’t even know he was pregnant.”

Bullocks. He licked his dry lips, wishing he had a drink to nurse the jittery nerves that were betraying him when one of his knees shook. 

“And that means you were rubbing Aizen like a genie lamp.” Kisuke laughed.

“Glad it’s funny to you.” he muttered and he sighed heavily while Kisuke mumbled an apology. “But I’m maybe not the only one who has been rubbing that lamp.” He inclined with a nudge of his chin. Even if it didn’t sound logical to his own ears, what with no one else even having access to Sousuke, but denial was flooding his senses to drown out the truth.

Kisuke shrugged his shoulders in a manner to appease him, but it was obvious in those light eyes that Kisuke was set on Shunsui’s involvement. “He hasn’t mentioned any other partners...”

Oh so he had been targeted specifically... What else had Sousuke told Kisuke and the fourth division anyways?

“How old is the...” Shunsui inclined his head again, afraid to even call it a baby. Maybe the age would make him wiser? 

“Around twelve weeks.” 

Yet he hadn’t exactly kept a diary of the times he had visited Sousuke...

“Well... I better wait for the blood results...” He stuck his head in his hands, desperately trying to take his mind off of the daunting truth.

“Yeah... it’s not going to be a blood test, since the results aren’t always correct... While Reiatsu analysis has an accuracy of 99%.” 

Shunsui peeked through his palm at Kisuke.

“But we can’t measure the baby’s reiatsu until he or she is at least six months old.”

He was going to have to wait another three months before he was certain?! He straightened back up to give Kisuke a look.

“And with Aizen’s situation being one of a kind, we don’t really want to disturb the baby throughout invasive testing. So, it’s going to be a different...test...” Kisuke was grimacing at that point.“Well... semen was found...” Kisuke gestured his hands around them and Shunsui followed the swing of those palms while the scientist tried to remember words in general. “Which is detectable for months, not to the eyes, in fact it did seem like someone tried to wipe away evidence... So to speak... But UV detects...that. And if it matches yours...” Shunsui followed the gesture to his crotch. “Well that kind of confirms your involvement.”

“It doesn’t mean that I’m the father.” he responded immediately.

“No, but it confirms your sexual relations and since Aizen swore you were the only one...” 

This was **not** looking good. Scratch wanting a drink, he needed a whole damn bottle. 


	2. A bond of convenience

**Chapter two: A bond of convenience**

“My life is over.” Shunsui preached dramatically while Jushiro squeezed his knee in a comforting gesture. Of course his semen had to match the specks found in Muken... And thus he was irrevocably stamped as the father.

Father...a term that had such a heavy weight on his tongue.

He looked beside him at his best friend who was smiling joyously. And whom had the nerve to say, “This is going to be wonderful for you.” 

“Don’t start,” he pointed at Jushiro. “I’m completely miserable and you’re basking in my downfall.”

Jushiro’s charismatic smile wavered for a second. “Oh don’t be ridiculous,” his friend grumbled. “this is exactly what you need, a reason to come home.”

“Pff...” Jushiro was thinking about the fun things, he liked kids, but Shunsui himself wasn’t so keen on what would be waiting for him at home. A baby...was so much work... “Suddenly I’m burdened with the curse of being a single father...” 

“You’re not going to be a single father.” Jushiro attested while nodding at the maid that brought them two steaming cups of tea. “You’re both going to be taking responsibility.” 

“Spiked?” Shunsui questioned when Jushiro wanted to hand over his tea, the look he received had him wisely declining his drink.

“Too healthy?” Jushiro teased.

“Not strong enough.” he chuckled while Jushiro shook his head in a manner that Nanao-chan did when she saw the progress, or lack thereof, Shunsui had made after a ‘full’ workday.

“You’re going to have to cut down on your drinks, since I’ve heard you’ve been going overboard again.”

He narrowed his eye, “Said who?” who was the snitch that always blabbered everything back to Jushiro?

And cutting back on his drinks... That was definitely not something he wanted to hear. In fact, the threat of someone taking away the only thing that grounded him to this life, was frightening as all Hell.

“Anyways, to go back on the topic of responsibility,” Or avert from pointing out the culprit, Shunsui snorted at his friend’s audacity. “Aizen-san will no longer be able to be locked up in Muken. I can’t imagine prison to be healthy for a baby.” 

“It’s not there yet. Not for...six months.” Actually six months was not a whole lot of time if he thought about it. Maybe he should ask the twelfth to develop a time turner or something along the lines so he could prevent the mistake from happening...

He wouldn’t dare say that out loud because the miracle of life was sacred to Jushiro.

“The noble council agrees.” Jushiro took a meek sip of his tea in an act to hide the downright delight in those eyes.

“What did you advice them?” He asked warily.

He was beginning to think that Jushiro ruling over the noble council was starting to become the bane of his existence.

“That you should bond to Aizen-san.”

“What did you just say?” he questioned incredulously, even though that sentence had hit home, just fine. And it was clear to Jushiro, who didn’t even bother to repeat it. “Tell me you’re not serious.”

“Oh I’m completely serious, my friend.”

Shunsui stuck out his arms in a gesture as if to ask why? While Jushiro rested his single palm on Shunsui’s left arm as if to drag them back down. “Listen,”

No. As if the situation wasn’t bad enough as it was, Jushiro had to tie him down as if that was going to fix everything. He brushed aside his friend’s hand to get up. And then he anxiously pushed a palm through his hair while pacing a few steps. Before finally facing Jushiro again, “Have you lost your mind?!” 

“Is everything alright, gentlemen?” Kiyomi’s voice interrupted their bickering. Kiyomi, Jushiro’s bonded partner, who could call herself Soul Queen, was glad in a white gown that had golden accents. Both of them actually radiated the extravagance of a royal couple with their matching outfits. 

“Yeah, fine, Kiyomi-chan.” Shunsui shushed with a sarcastic chuckle to back up his claim, along with an inclined nudge at Jushiro, who returned his statement with a bright smile at Kiyomi. 

And the reason why Jushiro was such a fervent advocate of Shunsui accepting Sousuke’s ‘surprise’ was Kiyomi’s expected state. She was around six months... And Jushiro in full beginning father mode was a sentimental mess of values. Hell, Jushiro always had had a soft spot for children, but it had only worsened once the news of a future Soul Prince or Princess became known.

“Everything’s alright, dear.” Jushiro agreed while standing up to give his partner a kiss, the way his palm rubbed her belly was noted though.

He just couldn’t escape babies it seemed... Post war always brought about a baby boom, but Shunsui sure had never signed up to be a part of the action, _‘Repopulate Soul Society’_

She seemed pleased by their response though and with a last acknowledging nod in Shunsui’s direction she left them alone again.

Shunsui waited a little while longer before muttering, “It’s not even possible to bond to a man...” 

“No, technically it’s not.” Jushiro said. “But an age old noble tradition,” Shunsui didn’t like the sound of that and he was already brushing it aside with a gesture of his hand while Jushiro took advantage of his outstretched arm to tug him closer. He stubbornly refused though and used his reiatsu to plant his feet on the ground. “Hush, sit down, listen for a moment,” His friend waited specifically but Shunsui refused to budge from his spot. He preferred the height difference, it made it easier to evade the situation as a whole.

“You’re head of the Kyouraku family and your future heir is being carried by someone who’s imprisoned.” But as much as he tried to avoid hearing any of it, the formality of the terms, future heir, had him quaking and he sank back down on the couch. “Therefore you can abide to code 45 NC, when a convicted criminal is carrying an heir, they will be placed in debt to the head of the house throughout a bonding, in order to ensure that the heir can be brought up in a healthy and stable environment. The Noble Code specifically says, they, and doesn’t mention the gender.” 

Of course it did, because only women could get pregnant. That ‘error’ was definitely going to be rectified once Shunsui did make use of it. But he had never abided to the noble code, why start now? 

“And how is that helping me?” He leaned into Jushiro, trying to get it through his best friend’s thick skull that only one person would be benefiting by abiding to that code. “It sounds more like a bond of convenience to Sousuke-kun. A way out.” 

“Because you will both be taking responsibility.” Jushiro said with a single nod of his head.

“Responsibility?” he asked ironically. “When has Sousuke-kun ever taken responsibility?”

“When have you?” Jushiro countered neutrally. It did sting that Jushiro was so quick to throw stones, but such was the nature of their friendship, Jushiro had always been the one to drag him back to reality. Despite Jushiro’s clan having to adhere to the Kyouraku clan due to their differences in status, Jushiro had never been afraid to put him in his place. 

And now with Jushiro as Soul King and with his best friend completely cured of that dreadful disease that had struck him, Jushiro had become a force Shunsui didn’t want to reckon with.

Yet Shunsui had his own answer at the ready though. “My irresponsibility has never warranted me a place in prison...”

“If you’re talking about Aizen-san in such a way, it does make me wonder why you chose to have sex with him?”

He gave his friend a lopsided smile and a wiggle of his eyebrows but Jushiro’s lips remained twisted in a glower. “Sex, simple.” he shrugged. Was there really a need to explain? “He was willing and close by...I mean is there anything else I need to add?”

“So Aizen-san was convenient to you?” Jushiro inclined and Shunsui snorted at the accusatory tone. “Thank goodness you are not into women, I can’t imagine how many bastard children that would have wandered around in the Rukongai by now.” 

“Oh come on, that’s low.” he said while Jushiro stubbornly kept his expression tight. “I would have used contraceptives, obviously.” 

“Like the majority of the drunk male population...” Jushiro remarked sardonically. “...You know that there are countless of Rukon children without a father, you **know** that that is a problem.”

Shunsui stuck his head in his hands, not really prepared to hear the age old lecture about the poor orphan children and such... He needed a drink, desperately...

“Is it even mine in the first place?” he muttered miserably through his palms.

“Have you spoken with Aizen-san already?”

Shunsui sighed heavily. He rather wanted to avoid that, since it would feel like he was accepting the situation which would make everything... real. 

-0-

Jushiro always managed to convince him.

Though when Shunsui trudged down into Muken, it was with a completely different sentiment or drive than he was used to. The desire that normally reeled him in replaced with a dread. 

He had brought a chair with him, so he could be on eye-level with Sousuke. Both of his elbows supported his chin while he had clasped his fingers in front of his mouth. Afraid to blabber anything that he might regret at the sight of Sousuke.

His eye was roaming the younger man though, especially Sousuke’s abdominal region. He couldn’t exactly tell, due to the straps, that Sousuke was three months pregnant. At least when he compared it to Kiyomi at that stage, the bulge seemed a little too small? 

And when his eye drifted back up to Sousuke’s face, the young man’s single visible eye, that wasn’t covered by the black straps, was fiercely returning his gaze. “Normally you have a tongue of fire, but you’re so quiet now...” Even if Shunsui himself had fallen silent in the occasions he came down, Sousuke had always been talkative.

“I had deemed you to be a respectable man, Kyouraku-san, and yet you chose to ignore my consent in using my body as your breeding ground.” The familiar thrum of Sousuke’s voice resonated around him when Sousuke chose to converse throughout reiatsu communication. His tone wasn’t particularity malevolent but it held that haughtier than though attitude. As it always did. 

He wasn’t sure what he had hoped Sousuke would admit once they finally faced the truth, but the fact that Sousuke immediately denied being responsible for the _desire_ was sobering. Had he himself really been the one to saddle devastation upon himself?

“If this had been my intention...” Shunsui started but soon trailed off...because it hadn’t been. At least, he couldn’t remember ever harbouring such a feeling. And certainly not during sex... “Man, must I have been wasted...”

Sousuke didn’t even blink at his confession, but that massive energy did give a spark of fire...

“The noble council advices us to bond.” His knees were trembling again and so he leaned back against his chair for support. “Freedom will be at your feet again.” He saw Sousuke raising his brow. “Since I will be unlocking your full potential.” Shunsui pulled back the left side of his samue top, revealing the scars that were a leftover of the keys stored within him. “We can’t bond without intertwining our reiatsu.”

He was fully aware that he was pushing Sousuke in the direction of escaping. And truth to be told a fleeing Sousuke would kind of release him of the burden of responsibility. It was the best solution after all. And he was quite certain that Sousuke would be taking that opportunity. 

Or he was firmly hoping that would be the case...

-0-

Shunsui, glad in only his shitagi and fundoshi, saw one of the maids coming in from behind him through the mirror, she was holding his black formal kimono that was adorned with his family’s crest in white on the back. She was about to help get him into the outfit or Shunsui turned around and grabbed the cloth out of her hands. “That’s alright, sweetheart, I can dress myself. Why don’t you get me something to drink instead?” 

“Shunsui.” Jushiro scolded and he turned to the maid to tell her, “He’s had enough already.” before his friend made it a priority to fuss with the kimono that Shunsui had shrugged on. “I understand that you’re anxious on your bonding day.” 

“Afraid that Aizen is going to get cold feet?” Byakuya questioned. His fellow noble stood off to the side, surveying the hustle and bustle of people in his estate.

The bonding ceremony could have been done in his own estate instead of renting the Kuchiki property. But Shunsui hadn’t felt particularly inclined to clean up. It was a bit of a mess at home. Maybe he could do with some maids and housekeepers himself, but he didn’t exactly need anyone meddling into his business. Or gossip to go around... 

“Afraid?” he repeated under a breath of laugher after his striped grey hakama was in place. He was actually hoping Sousuke took off. If his problem ran away, he didn’t have to deal with it. 

Shunsui suddenly noticed that a short male stood right next to him, waiting. The man didn’t exactly look like Byakuya’s staff what with the feathers adorning his face, he reminded Shunsui vaguely of Yumichika. 

Jushiro only became aware of the other’s presence when he was finally done with adjusting his collar for the umpteenth time. “Oh the hairdresser.”

“For you then.” Shunsui attested to Jushiro as he stepped away from the mirror at the sight of someone holding a tray with what appeared to be sake cups. But he was hauled back just as fast and made to sit in a chair. 

“No silly, for you. Nanao-san and I agreed on a nice updo.”

Shunsui looked in the mirror. “It’s fine the way it is.” His hair was in his usual ponytail, it didn’t need to be fancy.

But both the hairdresser and Jushiro gave each other a particular look that made Shunsui uneasy. He could have sworn he heard Byakuya chuckling. Not that it was noticeable throughout that mask of indifference...

“I’m thinking of a bun.” the hairdresser said while stuck in a contemplative expression with pursed lips. Shunsui’s scrunchie was taken out and as soon as his hairpin followed, Shunsui took his trusted gift from Nanao-chan’s mother back. “Or do you prefer anything else?”

Jushiro shook his head while Shunsui told him, “A drink, I prefer a drink.”

\----

Sousuke had never been draped in cloth after cloth as he was right then and there. Layers upon layers of white hid away the small bump that was actually the reason for the ceremony. He shuffled, tightly packed as he was, to take a peek at his reflection when he stood sideways.

An ensemble that was normally worn by women that were to be bond. The colour white a sign of purity, which made him chuckle. Saving himself for Kyouraku kind of defeated the purpose when he was carrying the man’s heir already. And Kyouraku hadn’t exactly been his first.

He covered his mouth as if he had just acknowledged his mistake. 

However traditions needed to be abided by. Even if it meant stuffing him in women’s clothing. But it really was just done to show off Kyouraku’s huge family crest on his back. The clan’s stamp in black was perhaps the darkest part of the ceremony. Since women were more or less considered as property after all when all they needed to fulfil was the obligation of an heir.

Luckily he was born a man. But an heir his child would be.

He had been quite appalled at first at the thought of bringing a child to this world. It had never been a part of his plan, since he was immortal. But the more he thought about his new reality, the more he realised that a child wouldn’t necessarily thwart his future plans. In fact, a lineage born into nobility, a child with a name that mattered had influence in the Seireitei. So why would he deny his offspring the chance at pure privilege?

Sousuke himself had not been borne a Rukon rat, yet growing up in middle class together with his single mother had been a struggle as well. He had always deemed his ‘missing’ father to be of noble heritage. Or he had fervently desired so.

But he had been wrong, he had been greater than that. He was a God and now he had indirectly proved it. He was no common man when he could bring life to this world.

And that sentimentality had perhaps been the greatest decisive to go along with the bond.

He glanced behind him when someone entered his room. It was Ukitake Jushiro, the first Soul King who was not composed of a mindless being but one who housed his divinity in actual living form. If Sousuke had known of Mimihagi posing as a one way ticket to the throne, he would have gladly sacrificed any part of his body as well.

“You’re all alone here?” Ukitake wondered while trying to search for any of the maids.

“I believe staff was afraid they would be incinerated in my mere presence.” Which was ridiculous, unless he sought to destroy, his reiatsu wouldn’t go off on a tangent to obliterate everything in the vicinity.

Kuchiki’s staff had quickly stuffed him in a dozen of layers, while their heads remained directed to the ground, avoiding all eye-contact. It had been quite an amusing spectacle...

Ukitake entered and closed the door, the sheer confidence the Soul King radiated bespoke of the fact that Ukitake had no qualms whatsoever to be alone with him. Sousuke was even faced with a bright smile, before Ukitake’s single arm gestured at him as if to marvel at his attire. “It suits you, you prove that clothes need no gender.” He then came to stand right next to Sousuke to look at him through the mirror. “I was slightly worried that you would have left Soul Society by now,” Sousuke saw Ukitake’s face look at him in person and as soon as their gaze caught, Ukitake told him, “and I can imagine that I’m not the only one...”

Well... Kyouraku’s reiatsu had felt quite anxious when he had come down to tell him the verdict of their future. Even the man’s words had seemed quite uncertain...

But, “The vacant throne up in the sky has been rightfully occupied.” Sousuke attested with a nod at Ukitake.

Ukitake was no mere proxy, his decisions were law, Central was no longer ruling the Royal Realm. So no, becoming the Soul King was no longer his ambition. Was the Seireitei purified of its corruption? Not by far. And neither was he going to stop eradicating any remaining misconduct.

“I think we all wrongfully presumed differently about you.” Ukitake reached out with his single arm to squeeze Sousuke’s shoulder.

It was about time that he received acknowledgement or that at the very least status quo was challenged.

“It might look like I’m here to lecture you about treating Shunsui as you ought to as a partner, but I think I need to give Shunsui a talking to. It is about time that man grew up, maybe love will spark a change of heart?”

Love?

Sousuke shook his head. “With all due respect, Ukitake-san, but I don’t believe this is love.”

Kyouraku was something, Sousuke would agree on that. The man had an uncanny influence on him. From the trust that Kyouraku had shown him by releasing him during the war to that alluring nonchalance.

But love, no. He wasn’t head over heels as one would say and he wouldn’t suddenly drop all of his own ambitions to please Kyouraku. No.

Yet Ukitake kept beaming in that knowing smile and gave him another squeeze on his shoulder. “You two wouldn’t have gravitated towards each other if there wasn’t something to begin with.”

Attraction?

The topic about love wasn’t questioned further when Ukitake took his hand back only to hold out that arm in a gesture to take it. “I’ll be the one to give you away to that fool we both adore.”

Sousuke chuckled and took the offering.

“Oh and if he gives you any slack, you come to me.”

“I believe I can handle him on my own.” The question was, could Kyouraku handle him?

Ukitake laughed heartily. “I have no doubt that you can.”

\----

The room Sousuke was indirectly lead to was decorated to resemble that of a shrine. Their bonding ceremony would be one in front of the Gods. Sousuke hadn’t attended any bonding ceremonies himself, at least not as a guest or as either of the soon to be partners, but he had been a spectator once. The districts that bordered the Seireitei, where he had grew up, commonly known as the middle class, had a communal shrine. So he had seen it happening.

And although he had never really gave it much thought, since a bonding was also never a part of his plans, he did feel a sliver of anticipation running through him. The guests had glanced back to look at him instead of keeping an eye on the altar, where Kyouraku stood.

He admittedly craved to be aggrandised, whether it was in the form of being worshipped, due to his incredible reiatsu or simply as the centre of attention to show off his power to the Gotei 13.

Now, there were only a few guests present and Sousuke didn’t recognise any of them, except Kuchiki Byakuya, the host, who seemed to be the youngest in comparison to the rest. The guests did consist of a few Shinigami, judging by the uniforms, and their partners, but alas Sousuke couldn’t put a name to their faces. Their age though made him think they must have been Kyouraku’s closest friends? 

But as he walked down the aisle, he truly only wanted one pair of eyes to look back at him. Yet Kyouraku was fidgeting in front of the altar and looking straight ahead. Trepidation?Kyouraku had never been nervous while visiting him in Muken. Nor had the man shown any sign of hesitation while increasing their intimacy. 

What had started as a curiosity in regards to Kyouraku’s visits, had made Sousuke yearn for the man’s presence every time Kyouraku had supposedly ‘meant’ to heal his reiatsu burns. A longing for Kyouraku’s touch that had only increased his curiosity the first time he had succumbed to the pleasure by Kyouraku’s doing. The man knew how to please. 

The lack of a decent precedent had perhaps been the sole reason why Sousuke had never prioritised sex unless it was part of his plan... Like keeping Gin close, now he realised what a bad example that was...

Taking place in front of the altar, he could now see it was covered with bowls of fruit, rice, vegetables and sake bottles. An offering to the Gods. 

Ukitake then abandoned him with a nod while giving Kyouraku a pat on the back. 

Which had Kyouraku finally taking a fleeting glance at Sousuke, only for the man’s gaze to snap quickly back to him. This time with a sure intent to take his whole image in. The smirk that appeared on Kyouraku’s lips only forced a smile on his own and when Kyouraku leaned into him, it dawned on Sousuke that it was sweltering in the room. Or maybe those were the dozen of layers, possibly even a pregnancy symptom or perhaps even a reaction to Kyouraku’s rasped whisper of, “You look gorgeous.” but he was heating up beyond the point of comfort. 

The priest who had stood off to the right side, behind the altar, came to the centre in order to start praising various of offers to the Gods. Before praying on luck, fortune and fertility, though at the latter, a chorus of laughter filled the room. Oh yes, the truth behind their ceremony was anything but a secret.

Sousuke glanced beside him at Kyouraku, who was still fidgeting... It was slightly starting to irritate him, couldn’t Kyouraku hold still for this sacred moment?

Even when they had to intertwine their hands and repeat after the priest, “Me, you, us; one Soul, one fate, one bond.” Sousuke could practically feel Kyouraku’s jitters reverberating through him. Until they were told to summon reiatsu in order to solidify their bond, Kyouraku’s pressure that he had come to familiarise throughout their intimate trysts, coursed through Sousuke’s reiatsu stream. The rush of their bonding palpable.

And not only to them. Sousuke became aware of some commotion at the surge of his reiatsu. He was diligently moderating the amount and pressure it brought, alas, simple Souls or mediocre Shinigami were fairly susceptible to harm by even a smidgen of his power. 

Which had drastically lessened the guest list... Not that Kyouraku seemed to mind...

In fact, his soon to be partner had straightened himself proudly at the sight of a carafe of sake and three cups. The ritual three-three-nine-times represented the three main foundations in a Soul’s life: The Royal Realm, Soul Society and man. 

One of the cups was filled and handed over to Kyouraku, to which his partner had to take a sip and then hand over the cup to Sousuke. And although Sousuke didn’t have to swallow for obvious reasons, he still had to feign the act of doing so. Such was the ritual. But Kyouraku had chucked it back in a manner that it became apparent that he had drank it all. Even the priest looked aghast at Kyouraku’s lack of respect.

It made it easier to pretend taking his sip, but it had bothered Sousuke. 

The second cup was first handed over to Sousuke, and he ‘took’ his sip, before giving the cup to Kyouraku, who just like the previous time had to throw it back... Now it was not exactly a surprise that Kyouraku liked his liquor, but it was somewhat embarrassing. Especially during the process of a ritual. The chuckles in the background bespoke of the guests easily dismissing Kyouraku’s lack of manners.

That was not the sort of privilege that was flattering...

The last cup was first given to Kyouraku, whom incorrigible did the same. Sousuke couldn’t for the life of him tell why he himself still abided to the ritual when Kyouraku had technically jinxed it, but at least he was decent enough to do so. 

In the final part of their ceremony, the priest thanked the Gods for their blessing, to which both he and Shunsui had to show their own gratitude. Before they were finally allowed to take their first steps together as a bonded couple. Down the aisle they went, arm in arm like Sousuke had been lead yet Kyouraku was halted by one of his friends and the smell that wafted off of that guy made it quite clear why they were friends.

“Demand your conjugal rights from the start!” the guy adviced.

The audacity made Sousuke do a double take.

“I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem.” Kyouraku joked back and though Sousuke had looked passed Kyouraku to give the friend a proper response, Kyouraku’s arm had encircled him to end up encouraging Sousuke along with a palm at the small of his back.

In all honesty, Sousuke would like a moment alone with Kyouraku, sure they would soon be living together, but besides Kyouraku announcing the decision of the council that they were to bond, he and Kyouraku hadn’t discussed the future dynamics of their relationship at all. So he was still kind of in the unknown of what were to happen.

But as soon as they left the room they were bombarded by the Shinigami Women’s Association who wanted to take a few pictures of them. And after that, came the feast.

The feast was held in a spacious tatami room that was sure to accommodate all guests. Because suddenly, a lot more people were attending. The majority, nobility though.

He and Kyouraku had a table to themselves but Sousuke still couldn’t make use of their ‘privacy’ when every few seconds someone had to come to their table in order to congratulate them in person. Although in actuality, they were only acknowledging Kyouraku, because Sousuke hardly got more than a few glances thrown his way.

It was apparent from their conversations though that Sousuke was now seen as ‘tamed’, taking over a noble man’s name was evidently synonym to bowing down to the head of the house and taking over their values.

Kyouraku would have something coming then if that happened to be his partner’s train of thought as well. Not that Sousuke was going to make a scene at their bonding. Because in comparison to Kyouraku, he did have manners. 

And speaking of his partner, Kyouraku was drinking copious amounts of alcohol... Of course this was a feast and Sousuke certainly didn’t want to be perceived like the nagging partner, so he left his other half to his drinking.

He wasn’t exactly bored either when he could spend his time people watching. After years of being bound in the dark, he could appreciate being just a bystander to all the commotion around him. It was somewhat of a sensory overload anyways. He had gotten so adjusted to complete silence while he was now quite overwhelmed by background noise of laughter and conversations.

It was like he had to acclimatise to crowds again, so in a way he was relieved that he wasn’t exactly the centre of attention.

“Congratulations to the newly bonded couple.”

The next guest drowned out, yet Sousuke was actually surprised when he was the one receiving congratulations in particular. And this by Azashiro Soya. It shouldn’t actually be surprising when Azashiro had made use of their time in Muken by talking to him.

Arrogant and bold, that was how Sousuke would describe Azashiro. And he couldn’t place the feeling of another sentiment he had regarding the man, but despite Azashiro telling him that he had no interest in the Hogyoku, the energy around Azashiro was particularly hostile.

“Ah thank you!” Kyouraku rumbled with a wild gesture of his hand, the hand that held his liquor, “Next!” and Sousuke startled when the fruity scent sloshed all over his lap. He was looking around for a napkin of some sort when Kyouraku made a flabbergasted noise, “Oh!...” and a palm began trying to rub the liquor away. “...Sorry...”

Sousuke tried to get Kyouraku’s distracting hand out of his lap, it was only making the stain worse anyways... When that only encouraged Kyouraku’s touchy feely nature and the man leaned in for a kiss. Under normal circumstances this should be a normality as a couple, but in the presence of all the guests and Azashiro still standing by their table, and watching them, Sousuke turned his head away. 

Kyouraku didn’t seem the least bit discouraged though and Sousuke ended up with a head full of a nuzzling Kyouraku in his neck. Kyouraku’s beard prickled pleasantly against his skin which made Sousuke squirm away, which was perhaps not the kind of illusion he wanted to portray their relationship... 

But Kyouraku was like a puppy trying to nudge for attention and while Sousuke wouldn’t necessarily deny such affection, it was a little embarrassing. 

Azashiro probably shared that sentiment, because he finally left. 

And that was Kyouraku’s cue to straighten back up and reach for some more alcohol.

A couple of strands had loosened from Kyouraku’s bun, the curled locks framed his partner’s masculine face nicely. It was a good look on Kyouraku, neat and dare he say it, sexy. 

“Since when was Azashiro pardoned from Muken?” he questioned in the hopes that Kyouraku was still sensible enough to answer.

“Pff... a couple of months?” Kyouraku waved his arm dismissively and Sousuke had almost automatically taken a hold of that hand in order to avoid another hose down. “But it’s not the same as with you. You still won’t have a clean slate, since only nobility is able to be pardoned from any crimes they committed. Your passed deeds will be temporarily overlooked until you give birth and then you will be evaluated by Central.”

It was a wonder that Kyouraku could still speak whole sentences, it was all rushed out and tinged with a slur, but alas his partner was still capable of conversing after all that alcohol...

Impressive he would say, yet the meaning behind the words, weren’t so. But he wasn’t being set free only to return to Muken after birth, oh no, Kyouraku had another thing coming then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Their bond is a mix of Shinto/Modern and fantasy marriage ceremonies. 


	3. In good times and in bad times

**Chapter Three: In good times and in bad times**

On their way home, Sousuke had to support his drunken partner. Kyouraku was stumbling more often than not, barely even standing on his feet... At least his reiatsu was keeping that drunk weight from becoming a burden.

They had only just bonded, it seemed a little too soon to make a list of what annoyed him about his partner. But he could sadly already list a few things. 

“Your reiatsu...” Kyouraku was mumbling in Sousuke’s neck, his skin was moist with warm breath. “...is making me a little woozy.”

“I believe that is not my reiatsu’s doing, Kyouraku-san.” That would be all the liquor that Kyouraku had been mixing. That man was like a bottomless keg... 

“Kyouraku-san, Kyouraku-san, just call me Shunsui now,” Kyouraku praised and swung himself away from Sousuke’s support to seemingly announce it to the rest of the street. “we’re bonded, my partner!”

Embarrassed as Sousuke was, he sought to support the wobbling grown adult man again.

Sousuke wasn’t embarrassed about their bonding, but of Kyouraku’s behaviour. They were the first male couple to be bond and so he would have preferred it if Kyouraku behaved. Because the first example of the ‘unknown’ was fairly easy generalised as a precedent. And even though their bonding hadn’t generated negative attention in regards to their ‘unique’ situation, Sousuke had a feeling that no one really acknowledged his gender as a man. It wasn’t only the female kimono he had to wear, but apparently the guests had closed their eyes and imagined the actual norm, which would have been a female partner as a whole.

The fact that he was carrying a baby might also add to that illusion...

“Say it!” He glanced down at Kyouraku who was once again murmuring in his collarbone, head heavy and leaning specifically on Sousuke’s left shoulder.

He would have rather preferred to ignore that drunk mumbling, but Kyouraku’s, “Sousuke-chan...” and the man burrowing into his collarbone was not exactly behaviour that he had ever encountered.

The thing with Gin had been anything but cuddly, it hadn’t been anything serious either. So he wasn’t exactly sure if he would like to tolerate **this**.

But in Kyouraku’s defence, the man was drunk and considering that a bonding was meant to be celebrated, Sousuke amused Kyouraku’s silly mumblings. “Say what?” he questioned.

“My name!” Kyouraku griped with another burrow into his collarbone.

“Shunsui-san.” Sousuke relented. Kyouraku’s first name felt a little odd on his tongue. Kyouraku was meant to be his superior in age, though in their bond, they would be equal. Or so Kyouraku would find out. 

“Nothing Shunsui-san, no suffix at all, I insist.” Kyouraku nodded his head a little too eagerly at the end of his sentence and that hard head bumped into Sousuke’s chin. Making him almost bite his tongue.

“Shunsui,” Would it do him any good to argue with a drunk man? “why don’t you calm down now, I’m leading you straight to bed anyways.”

Apparently he was already a caretaker and he hadn’t given birth yet... Not exactly something he was used to either. Since normally his needs were taken care off, before anyone else’s, like a God. And now he was forced to crown someone else as priority?...

“No!” Kyouraku disagreed with a discontented whine that should not be attractive on a grown man, but somehow this foolish characteristic that was influenced by alcohol had Sousuke chuckling.

Perhaps it was slightly in misery...

“One word,” Kyouraku breathed into his neck and Sousuke had to ask for a repeat when he couldn’t understand that word specifically, “Consummation, sweetheart!”

This time Sousuke did chuckle heartily. Consummation? Kyouraku could hardly use his two feet, other parts of the man would have to be just as useless... Although Kyouraku had yet to be useless in that department.

“Kyouraku-san!” he scolded when the man’s hand had snuck in between the folds of his kimono, trying to undress him in plain public, the indecency! Although it would take a while for Kyouraku to get through all of the layers...

The use of Kyouraku’s surname drew Kyouraku away from the urgency of getting in Sousuke’s kimono. And Sousuke had to chase Kyouraku down again when the man had to announce his woes to every person that walked down the street.

Needless to say Sousuke was quite glad to pass the gates of the Kyouraku estate, he was even minutely tempted to dump Kyouraku on the ground as soon as they entered the domain, but that wouldn’t exactly make him a good partner...

Not that Kyouraku was being a great example at the moment, but the man’s privilege would exempt Kyouraku from obeying to any of the unspoken vows in a bond.

He did allow Kyouraku to sink down once they stood in the genkan, because it was pitch black in the estate and walking around with an extra being clinging to him, was already a feat, much less feeling around in dark unknown surroundings. “Why is it so dark?” he questioned the obvious, but he received no more than a grunt.

Instead of finding out whether the Kyouraku estate was equipped with a modern lighting system or if he needed to lit up one of the lamps, he went straight to the shutters. Or at least, he trudged in that direction when he stumbled over what appeared to be glass and other obstacles. 

And when he reached the wooden shutters, he had to literally wrench them open since they seemed to get stuck from lack of use. Well, at least the clean fresh air would get rid of the musty smell in the house as well...

The sight of the garden was tranquility in itself, he could imagine spending ample time in the outside. Muken had made him practically go stir crazy. So he could more than appreciate the sea of greenery and colours.

Yet when he turned around and was bombarded with the inside of the house he recoiled practically back as if to escape through the shutters. Bottles, everywhere, whether fully empty or not, cups were strewn around, the same with clothing and Kyouraku had most definitely entered the house with his outside sandals or whatever the man had even been doing, since the flooring was dirty, not just dusty, and when he peeked in the tatami rooms, the mats weren’t in the best condition either... 

What a disappointment.

“Don’t you have any staff?” he asked incredulously while rounding back into the genkan, only to come to the conclusion that Kyouraku was no longer there. Kyouraku was still around though, since his reiatsu was nearby.

After a quick search, he found the man passed out in one of the tatami rooms, which seemed to have been permanently transformed into a bedroom, because the futon and blankets were also strewn around... As were a couple of other tatami rooms...

This was just...not exactly what he had expected from a noble estate. He could even swear that up to district 20 in the Rukongai, the inside of the houses had to be spotless. And from his own experience in the middle class, his single mother had abhorred even a speck of dust anywhere. And she had had a full-time job and a son to look after...

He loathed the idea of cleaning up after Kyouraku, he was not going to play the part of a housewife, even though that seemed to be the general consensus of the guests at their bonding... But he also didn’t want to live in Kyouraku’s filth any second longer.

Deciding to let Kyouraku sleep off his drunken haze, Sousuke began picking up the man’s mess. Just this once, Kyouraku would hear it come tomorrow morning. And then they would establish some rules, including keeping the estate spotless. Whether that was due to their own efforts or that of staff.

The rows upon rows of empty bottles that he had to put outside, so it could be picked up by those responsible, was enough to have Kyouraku start his own winery. It was embarrassing, should be embarrassing. Even though, alcoholism wasn’t a problem in the Seireitei, it wasn’t addressed, Gotei soldiers were known to drown away trauma throughout drinking. A goldmine to the sake industry, and the best sort of therapy since it wouldn’t cost the Seireitei a dime. Instead of dubbing it as a sickness and rehabilitating countless of soldiers and putting them on leave while at it... 

That it had been a while that the entire house had seen a mop was made clear when the cleaning supplies were stuffed behind piles of clothing, which had cost Sousuke some time to even find them in the first place.

And then he found dust where he thought dust couldn’t settle... Had to scrub away leftovers that had moulded over time, which made him nearly retch on a couple of occasions. The entire estate, but especially the kitchen area, would have been considered a health hazard to humans. 

He was itching to clean himself up by the end of it, but the need for some fresh air had become a pressing issue at that point.

And once outside, oh what a disillusion, since it was in a state of decay as well.

The deck outside could use a scrub and most of the greenery could do with a trim... Yet, it was just easier to ignore those eye-sores when surrounded by nature. Even overgrown flora had its charm and the burble of the pond was enough to chase away any dust bunnies. At least in his mind.

Crossing one of the bridges, he stopped in the midst to look back from where he came from.

It was not quite the Soul Palace, but when enclosed by pure tranquility, overlooking the Kyouraku estate, Sousuke could imagine himself to be more than content. In fact, he might even end up calling it home. His future personal zen.

He walked further, delighting in the Koi fish that swam to the surface at his approaching presence as if they were eager for some food. The water in the pond had to have been maintained by an outward source since it was pretty clear. And all of the fish were alive and not drifting lifelessly through the waters.

Though the fact that the waterways crossed into the next garden, and thus the next noble estate, might have something to do with it. He soon neared the borders of the neighbouring domain, the Azashiro estate, judging by the banners. 

He was about to turn back when a huge gust of imaginary wind had the black banners fluttering wildly. The wind chimes hanging on the gates made a haunting clapping sound even though there was no actual breeze going through the air...

Invisible wards to avoid trespassers? His reiatsu would have long since incinerated those.

The timbre sound of the wind chimes increased in frequency to which Sousuke flared his reiatsu in warning to whomever was lurking. An unintelligible whisper resonated from behind him, but as he turned around, there was nothing there...

He glanced back at the rippling banner only to ignore it altogether and resume towards the Kyouraku estate. 

Back inside of the house, he set out to explore the rooms he had yet to go through. He had only focused on cleaning the main room, the rest was for Kyouraku.

He was quite surprised to find one that wasn’t littered with a mess. The household shrine he encountered seemed to be entirely untouched, well except the wittered flowers. At least Kyouraku had shown respect to his ancestors once, but had apparently forgotten to revisit this room himself...

Aside from the usual decorations, such as ornaments, vases and amulets on the altar, the walls held some black and white pictures as well. Family pictures. And while photos could easily resemble the perfect dream family, hiding the darkest secrets behind pure perfection, Sousuke could imagine Kyouraku’s mother to be a kind woman, with the genuine smile on her lips. 

Kyouraku’s father, whom would have long posed as the head of house, held a firm expression. As was tradition. Millennia ago, the traditional values had peaked. Making women merely an accessory and definitely not viable to enter the Gotei 13, much less have a voice at all.

That misogynistic view had lessened drastically, but when bond, women had to be hammered down into their rightful place; beneath their man. 

Shunsui Kyouraku was seemingly now the spitting image of his older brother on the photo and little Shunsui had been a rebellious brat already if he compared the kid’s unwillingness to sit in a decent manner next to his mother.

When he heard something in the hallway, he went to inspect the noise and saw Kyouraku retreating in the direction of the genkan?

“Kyouraku-san?”

The form of Kyouraku stopped moving and with a reluctant swing back to face Sousuke, the man gave him a wave, “Oi!” Kyouraku’s hair had defied the bun entirely when the coil of hair had messily moved places to the right side of Kyouraku’s head. Actually, most of Kyouraku’s hair hung loose.

Kyouraku’s reiatsu must have burned away a good portion of the alcohol, not quite into sobriety yet, but at least he wasn’t wobbling anymore...

“I’ve cleaned up the place.” Sousuke mentioned when it wasn’t directly noted or appreciated by Kyouraku.

Who suddenly looked around himself, but without moving a single step into the main room, “Oh, nice...” he attested with a shrug and turned back towards the genkan.

“Where are you going, Kyouraku-san?” 

Sousuke heard a heavy sigh and had to wait a good minute before his partner faced him again, this time while leaning against the slats of the walls, as if Sousuke’s questioning had reinforced the need for support.

Kyouraku then motioned to somewhere in the back and it was not until Sousuke inclined his head in confusion that Kyouraku communicated, “I was going for a drink.” throughout their reiatsu.

What?! Did he just hear that right?!

Sousuke licked his lips, in pure frustration, the only visible sign that he was nearing a breaking point. While nodding his head, he smiled, the one his fake persona had posed and everyone thought to be so charming.

“You know...” Kyouraku murmured out loud when Sousuke’s reiatsu was gushing out in fury, preventing any communication throughout a personal connection, the exact opposite of his indifferent posture. “...to celebrate our union.” 

“I see.” Sousuke answered calmly. “And as head of the house, you shouldn’t exactly justify yourself to me. But I would appreciate it in the future if you would take my presence and say into account as well.”

“Sure.” Kyouraku said with another shrug. “I’ll keep that in mind.” he murmured and used Shunpo to flee towards the genkan, but the remaining haze of alcohol seemingly caught up because the man stumbled.

And Sousuke followed.

“Odd that you’re willing to celebrate our union,” when his voice neared Kyouraku’s crouching form, he felt Kyouraku tensing in apprehension. “when you have yet to fulfil the most important part of the bond.” 

It remained quiet while Kyouraku was trying to put on his sandals.

“Our consummation. My, my, your fervent passion has dwindled sufficiently and we haven’t been bonded for more than a couple of hours... I hope that isn’t going to become a habit...” Sousuke then turned back the way he came from, fully intending to let Kyouraku leave. 

But Kyouraku’s reiatsu rose, as did the man, because the next thing Sousuke realised was that he had been pressed up against the wall. And Kyouraku’s body was a firm force against his back while lips attached themselves in Sousuke’s neck.

Perhaps this was the familiarity they both needed at that point. A relationship, much less a bond, was foreign to them. He and Kyouraku hadn’t been set out to play house, so it was only normal that they both needed time to grow in their roles as partners. 

Sousuke glanced back and was immediately welcomed by Kyouraku’s tongue in his mouth. The layers he wore became a liability when he couldn’t fully enjoy the sure press of Kyouraku’s fingers in his skin. So he patted himself down until he encountered Kyouraku’s palms, intertwining their hands, he tried to physically tighten Kyouraku’s embrace.

That vigorous fumbling had always left him a feverish mess in Muken, and now he was going to be able to experience it all as a free man. In complete mobility, he could move along to Kyouraku’s desperate touches.

He savoured their deep kiss and inclined his head to the right, encouraging Kyouraku to follow the column of his neck. The collar of his kimono was forcedly pulled by his nape, loosening some fabric from the sash that held the first layer together.

Kyouraku’s beard made him fidget as it graced his skin, while simultaneously making him press back against the rigid form behind him.

Kyouraku then unclasped one of their hands, only to trail it downwards and end up bunching the hem of Sousuke’s clothes upwards. Which soon made clear that only one kimono cloth wasn’t about to reveal any skin whatsoever. Sousuke felt Kyouraku grabbing downwards again, “My goodness, how many layers are you wearing?” Kyouraku’s voice rumbled over the wet patch of his neck and Sousuke couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. 

“They wrapped me in a present for you to unpack.” Sousuke teased before the corners of his lips were nipped at, and the kiss that followed rendered him in complete silence. Well, silent, but his sighs of pleasure. 

His obi became undone and he gripped one of Kyouraku’s arms again, a support he himself needed at Kyouraku’s, “And is this present stuffed with goodness?” Sousuke smiled and thrust his head back against Kyouraku’s shoulder.

“I have a feeling this present will be stuffed soon.” At his answer, Sousuke felt Kyouraku smirking against his cheek when those teeth literally nicked at his skin. The rumble of Kyouraku’s laugh reverberated in his neck.

His support vanished once more and Sousuke was forced to grasp at the wall when Kyouraku jostled his whole body by lifting his kimono up from the back. And when Kyouraku disappeared under the first hem, he reached behind him in order to pat Kyouraku’s covered head. “You better not sully the kimono any further.” 

Sousuke translated the insistent nudging into his backside as an affirmative answer, even though Kyouraku seemed set on creeping under the next set of garments. To help Kyouraku and preserve the attire as much as possible, Sousuke undid the next sashes himself. 

“Found the goodness!” Kyouraku’s next rumble of astonishment sounded dull underneath all those clothes. 

Except the exclamation, it became apparent that Kyouraku had succeeded on his mission rather soon when palms gripped unto Sousuke’s ankles.

“It must be hot under all those clothes.” Sousuke mused while repositioning his support on the wall in front of him. Anticipation was making his thighs jittery. 

“Not as scorching hot as your core.” Kyouraku’s breath brushed against his ass and it had Sousuke initially leaning forwards. Yet Kyouraku’s warm appendages traveled their way up his legs, which grounded Sousuke into position.

They stopped at his thighs, giving him a good squeeze, while kisses were peppered along his left butt cheek. Sousuke looked up at the ceiling, not really getting anything in focus before his eyes, but the heat of Kyouraku’s breath. He groaned when teeth nipped at his ass, and fingers gripped a tat bit harder. 

The lap of Kyouraku’s tongue then soothed the love bite, which was enough incentive for Sousuke to bend over again, urging Kyouraku to continue that process. 

And Kyouraku praised him with palms that enclosed Sousuke’s hips and fingertips that dug into his abdomen. Or more like into the bump that had blatantly forced his skin into an accommodating stretch. Kyouraku’s hands reverted to his ass as if burned. Which Sousuke could understand, the first time he had fully seen the anomaly that was now going to be a part of him for the next months, and what it brought forth, for life, had made Sousuke initially swallow in unease as well.

A baby bump, the indirect cause of one of their fumbles...

He tried to clear that from his mind for the moment and rather focused on the tongue that trailed up the back of his thigh. And the second his cheeks were pried apart, Sousuke hid inside his elbow, ready to bite down when that tongue finally breached his insides. 

His ass was first undergoing various of pinches and hungry grasps before that wet heat finally prodded into him. Sousuke muffled a moan in his arm while pawing at the wooden slats. 

His hips gyrated automatically. And whether Kyouraku could breathe under all that fabric, and stuffed between his cheeks, or not, didn’t matter, as long as that tongue brought him thrills of pleasure, it was just fine.

He had grasped at himself, tugging his cock to those wonderful sensations which made him only harder.

The swirls into him had never reached this deep when the chair in Muken had limited their intimacy a fair bit. But now he could freely back into Kyouraku’s tongue, expressing the need to be fucked. 

But first, all that fabric needed to go, because he was ready to collapse due to the heat that rushed through his body. His struggles had Kyouraku mumbling something, which Sousuke wasn’t particularly keen on deciphering when hot breath washed over his wet hole. 

When all the clothes slipped from his shoulders, Sousuke glanced back, eager for the sight of Kyouraku on his knees. But the man was still partially covered. So Sousuke disconnected them, much to Kyouraku’s dismay. The red flush on Kyouraku’s face and that wild hairdo, had Sousuke palming Kyouraku’s cheeks with a chuckle.

It dawned somewhere that he had seen Kyouraku’s eye completely transfixed on the baby bump. “Much better?” he whispered against Kyouraku’s lips. 

“Depends,” Kyouraku rasped, and pulled Sousuke in for a kiss. “if I get that ass of yours now, it certainly does get better.”

“You already had my ass.” he teased back.

Kyouraku then brushed aside his arms, straightened up and the height difference made Sousuke practically weak in the knees. The small nudge that urged him to turn around, back facing Kyouraku, was practically delicate and shouldn’t have compelled Sousuke into position as it did.

But he was eager for more. Especially when Kyouraku pulled at his hips, bending him into an arch that had his ass in the air. His breath hitched when Kyouraku’s rigid cock prodded at his entrance. And he held that breath at the sweet ache of that mushroom head passing through.

Oh yes, Kyouraku had yet to be useless in that department... 

It was always easier to adjust to the rest of the length. Although he had to remind himself to breathe, and he ended up gasping like a high-class courtesan, who was faking the ambience. But this was real, too much, not enough and just right at the same time.

Their bonding had only heightened the intertwinement of their reiatsu, intensifying their rapture. 

He latched on to Kyouraku’s palms that were holding his hips in return, but had to reposition one hand back unto the slats when Kyouraku’s driving force thrusted him head first in the wall. And the realisation that his own hard cock was leaking, before he had even nursed it to the edge, had him peeking a glance at Kyouraku as if to communicate his nearing need. 

The man’s concentration was zoned in on their union. 

Unclasping from Kyouraku’s sweaty palm, Sousuke reached behind him, trying to urge Kyouraku’s face closer. He needed something to force him into silence, he needed those lips to cover his and stop the trembling. 

Strands of hair tickled his fingers and the next time he encountered the same sensation, he grabbed a good chunk of it to draw Kyouraku near.

The harsh groan in his ear and Kyouraku’s punishing slam into him had Sousuke keening, regardless of those lips jabbing into his cheek. His clutch of Kyouraku’s hair was pried apart and in return Sousuke scrambled back at the wall when those thrusts turned violent.

He didn’t need much more to reach his climax, and the slightest jab into his prostrate keeled him over. His legs buckled, but Kyouraku’s hands anchored him in place, while the pace intensified to a near painful drive through. Accompanied by those fingers that pressed with a bruising force into his skin, Sousuke was glad when the thrusts halted all of a sudden.

Random thrusts of Kyouraku’s hips still followed, but it had at least lessened its pure raw need. And when Kyouraku’s sturdy support shattered, Sousuke welcomed the steady floor with open arms.

The rush of ecstasy and reiatsu slowed down into a pleasurable thrum.

Kyouraku had also sought some foundation and had sagged down against the wall, next to him. Sousuke silently watched his partner’s torso still heaving fervently in the aftermath. “I need a bath.” he deadpanned while Kyouraku chuckled and answered with a dismissive wave. 

It was silent after that. Besides their rhythmic breathing, of course.

Their trysts in Muken hadn’t been that different from the fireworks moments before, but once that was all over, silence reared louder through the room than their previous passionate haze. At least Kyouraku wasn’t walking away right now, closing the door behind him only to reappear when need overruled everything else. 

“At least that’s one of the good things of a bond.” Kyouraku snorted with a glance at him. 

And that was all, he received nothing more but a glance.

Maybe that acknowledgement was worse than Kyouraku walking out of Muken. Because they had now actively bonded. Perhaps the intention would have never been there if the baby hadn’t been a part of the deal, but now it felt like he was in easier reach for Kyouraku? As if the man’s sole intent to their situation was the sex and not the undeniable fact that they had to come together to create a stable environment for Kyouraku’s heir.

“I’m going for a bath.” he replied neutrally and straightened up.

Yes, it had been just sex for him as well. But now, Kyouraku ought to show him some respect as a partner. Else what kind of impression would the child get from a bond? As if it was merely a union meant to bring forth offspring...

A sobering reality, because that was Soul Society’s impression, but like most of the Seireitei’s traditions, Sousuke abhorred this one just as much. And yes, even as a man, thosemisogynistic principles needed to be scrapped. One can only truly understand another’s struggles when experiencing them firsthand. 

The bathroom needed a scrub as well, what else was new, but he was much too lethargic at that point to even care. A quick rinse down it was then instead of a full blown bath...

And as Sousuke followed Kyouraku’s steady reiatsu stream, the man had apparently trudged off into one of the tatami rooms and called it a night. He crushed down the need to shake Kyouraku awake and order him to get clean as well.

He inspected the built in dressers for any fresh folded tatami or sheets for that matter... but alas, he had to curl up in Kyouraku’s nest. Sleeping together was not the issue, well... he had to admit that closing his eyes with another person right next to him, would also take time. But, as a couple this should become a habit. The dirty sheets on the other hand, wouldn’t and shouldn’t. 

Besides, he wouldn’t be able to peacefully sleep in a new environment anyways. All the new sounds would keep him awake until he could get used to the fact that he wasn’t surrounded by pure silence anymore.

Nature proved him wrong though, the rhythmic clap of the Shishi Odoshi and the water of the pond running soothingly had him succumbing quite easily.

That running water though turned out to be an incentive to wake up and use the restroom in the middle of the night, to which Sousuke became aware of Kyouraku’s missing presence. Reaching out, he tried to locate his partner, but he received only minor affirmation. Kyouraku was not in the vicinity with other words...

Had Kyouraku trudged off towards a bar anyways?

He could seek out Kyouraku right now throughout a radar that hunted its prey. Yet Kyouraku would hardly be sensible at that point anymore...

That thought made him furious altogether. This was not how he had imagined his first night as a bonded couple... Where was the respect? 

It became particularly harder to fall asleep knowing his partner was out partying. It was about time that rules were established between them. Kyouraku had bonded to him, so they should act the part. 

Not that Sousuke considered their relationship as a hazy illusion. They had both sworn to the Gods, so now they should honour the union they had formed. A family unit that would soon welcome a new life so it was important that they would have made a stable and genuine connection by then.

It didn’t necessarily have to grow into love, since that wasn’t the case for himself either... but they could at least learn to appreciate each other in more than just a physical sense.


	4. Bars

**Chapter four: Bars**

And due to the fact that Sousuke had barely gotten any sleep afterwards, he did hear Kyouraku coming back at around four o’clock in the morning. Or should he say, he heard him stumbling back and felt Kyouraku’s reiatsu working overtime to process all that alcohol...

The man had gotten just passed the genkan, but had likely fallen over the step, which was signified by a crash unto the floor.

When all was silent, Sousuke had checked up on the breathing lump, and indeed Kyouraku was passed out in the hallway. Which made Sousuke give a wave in a dismissive manner before he got back to his futon. It was once again easier to fall asleep. A reaction to their bond? He mused, before everything turned black for another two hours.

And as soon as he woke up again, Sousuke went over to Kyouraku’s slumbering reiatsu. Without any mercy, he started nudging Kyouraku awake. Kyouraku was missing his eye-patch, leaving his right eye exposed. Or at least what was left of the right eye...

The only reaction Sousuke provoked was a mumble of, “Five more minutes.” to which Sousuke introduced his reiatsu along to the shake of Kyouraku’s shoulders. 

And the zing of now familiar reiatsu pressing into him, steered Kyouraku somewhat. “What hour is it?” he asked, his left eye was trying to squeeze shut at the lighting of the lamps that Sousuke had lit up. While the right eye seemed to be permanently in a state of trying to squeeze shut.

“Six.” Sousuke answered while pulling down Kyouraku’s arm that was fruitlessly trying to block out the lights.

“Ugh...” Kyouraku groaned and turned around on his side, back facing Sousuke. “I don’t have to be at work until noon, sweetheart.”

Yesterday Kyouraku was full force in party mode and come morning, the man could hardly get out of bed. Well, off of the floor. Kyouraku should learn to divide that enthusiastic energy into what truly mattered instead of burning it all up into drinking.

“That might be, but you will be waking up right now.”

When that received him nothing but Kyouraku’s breathing evening out, Sousuke pulled the man up along with his reiatsu which had Kyouraku mumbling, “Oi! What’s the rush?”

Kyouraku was sitting up, albeit in a slump and his left eye was still closed.

“I wish to discuss our relationship.”

Sousuke heard a deep sigh before Kyouraku just let himself fall back again. “Really? Try again on a decent hour.”

“Kyouraku-san.” Sousuke emphasised and was about to summon his reiatsu into pulling Kyouraku up again when Kyouraku decided to push back with his own reiatsu. A silly tug of war that had the man chuckling in delight while it only evoked pure fury into Sousuke. His pressure was of course no match for Kyouraku at a certain point, so he only upped his energy, not with the intention to hurt, make that very clear. He only wanted to pressure Kyouraku into a seated position so it could wake the man up. But every time he so much as managed to do that, Kyouraku stubbornly let himself fall back.

“I’m not gonna listen when you call me, Kyouraku-san.” Kyouraku murmured with a crinkle around his eyes as if it was the most amusing thing in the world.

Honestly, was this a grown adult man?

It was infuriating! He also didn’t want to put Kyouraku under a constant stream of his reiatsu, because then it did become harder to keep it neutral and non threatening. Especially considering his mood was going southwards... 

In the end, he decided on Rikujokoro as soon as he had Kyouraku sitting upright again. If Kyouraku wanted to be wilful, then Bakudo was the only manner in which Kyouraku was going to be restrained. 

It was a fairly low kidou spell, in Sousuke’s opinion, one that Kyouraku should easily get out of. But the man seemed to be content while immobilised. 

“‘right, alright. Fine, talk.”

And even though it was better to define their actual relationship now instead of focusing on the daily chores, Sousuke still had to get that off his chest first. “Perhaps we should first divide the household chores...” Sousuke trailed off as it seemed like Kyouraku’s head slumped over. “Are you listening?”

“Mhm.” was the answer and Sousuke wanted to grasp Kyouraku’s chin to get the man to look him in the eyes, but the second he had reached out, Kyouraku had dissolved the kidou and had shunpo’d behind Sousuke. Which would have been a successful diversion if Kyouraku hadn’t staggered due to the exhilarating rush of FlashStep in combination with senses that were still recovering from inebriation. Which had Sousuke ending up stabilising Kyouraku once he turned around instead of being remotely surprised. “Okay, sweetheart, listen, let me wake up first.”

He patiently awaited as Kyouraku found his footing again, only for the man to trudge off into one of the tatami rooms. And when Sousuke followed, Kyouraku mumbled, “Make me something strong that will wake me up.” 

Sousuke hesitated, but he figured if Kyouraku didn’t show up in the next ten minutes, then he would bother Kyouraku once again.

Browsing through the kitchen cabinets made him come across an assortment of tea leaves and he had seen some ginger outside. Quite the healthy option in comparison to the dozen of liquor bottles... 

He settled on black tea for Kyouraku and green tea for himself. While brewing, he kept an eye on the clock, counting the minutes that Kyouraku was still not showing up. And once he put everything on a tray, ready to arouse Kyouraku with the aroma of fresh tea, he startled slightly when Kyouraku flattened against his back to take one of the cups in his hand.

The smell of a fruity liquor and Kyouraku’s masculine scent surrounded him. “Oh no, sweetheart, that won’t do. I dislike green tea with a vengeance.”

“The black tea was actually meant-” he was interrupted when Kyouraku’s warmth and scent left his back and the man started digging in the cupboards himself. Only to settle on a bottle of cognac? 

Sousuke was quick to take that bottle out of Kyouraku’s hands, which turned into another tug of war that had Sousuke using his advantage of reiatsu once again. A shame really, he didn’t want to force his partner in a certain direction but Kyouraku was simply incorrigible and downright ornery on purpose. 

Though instead of going for another bottle, Kyouraku seemingly gave up so he could sag down at the kotatsu table. “Fine,” Kyouraku’s large palms settled on the surface of the table. “let’s talk.”

Well finely.

He still served Kyouraku his tea, even though the man avoided the cup like it was a plague.

And though he had imagined having to tug the words out of Kyouraku’s mouth in order to engage into a conversation, Kyouraku was actually the first one to announce, “I’d like you to stay at home and take care of everything here, and in the future the... baby. Or did you have anything else in mind?” Kyouraku hummed with a sobering reality. That right eye was covered again, making that left one zone in on Sousuke. And Kyouraku’s hair was fastened in that messy ponytail.

Had Kyouraku actually freshened up? Sousuke doubted it. Because Kyouraku’s beard seemed a little more pronounced as well...

But what did he have in mind indeed? Sousuke hadn’t actually thought about his newly founded freedom yet. He kind of wanted to take the time to consider his options. He would like to take up calligraphy again, yes, but solely as a hobby.

“Resuming a position in the Gotei 13 is not on the table I suppose?” Sousuke questioned rhetorically. After Kyouraku had informed him of his true status, he knew the answer already of course. Without a clean slate, he couldn’t possibly fulfil a military position. 

And even if he had been allowed to, he wasn’t particularly keen anyways to return into hierarchy. What could he say, he was used to living like a king, so working beneath another authoritarian force, aside from in between the sheets, wouldn’t satisfy him anymore.

“You’re allowed to work.” Kyouraku said and leaned back. “Just not in the Seireitei. And I’m not preventing you from living your own life, but when I look into my own past, I’m grateful that my mother was there in comparison to my fellow noble peers that were brought up by a wet-nurse.” he shrugged his shoulders. “Just my two cents, if that threatens your independence, then by all means.” the dismissive motion that followed had Sousuke only guessing at the meaning of that gesture.

It didn’t so much as threaten his worth as a man, but it somewhat made him depended on Kyouraku. “That would make you the sole provider in the house?”

“Head of the house.” Kyouraku shrugged again, before he supported himself back on the table and scoffed. “No, of course not. You carry my name now, my wealth is your wealth. I’m not going to treat you like a property even though you owe your freedom to me.” 

“Quite presumptuous of you to think that I would just bow down. And quite daring as well, who says I won’t just disappear, along with your wealth?” Sousuke suggested, he was interested in Kyouraku’s answer to that. 

The man didn’t even blink, nor did he need any time to ponder a response. “You’re no ordinary thief. It doesn’t compliment with your character that I’ve come to understand in Muken. Justice doesn’t equal stealing from the rich, in that sense, I should actually be afraid of losing my life rather than my money.”

Sousuke smiled, secretly pleased about Kyouraku’s character judgement. Though killing Kyouraku solely because of the man’s title didn’t exactly align with his morals either. Despite having annihilated the previous Central 46, he wasn’t just out to get any noble man...

“Well then, to return to my status. Am I not supposed to be in debt to you?”

“Yeah, and my fellow noble peers no doubt like the thought of that, but you owe me nothing honestly. And if it really bothers you we can always make it even with some physical payment. Conjugal rights and such...” Kyouraku laughed along with a wink.

Sex was certainly not going to be a form of payment. Sousuke deliberately changed his own expression into a neutral mask. And when he felt one of Kyouraku’s long limbs bumping into his knee, he thought that Kyouraku was trying to convince him into that direction for real. 

Until, “A joke, a joke.” Kyouraku conceded with a gesture. “Just give it a thought, the household work, I mean.”

Sousuke would certainly do that. He had thought them both to end up working and so the household chores would have had to be divided between the both of them. But in case he remained at home, it would only seem logical to focus on housework and the outside. 

The garden would offer him solitude of some sort. Something he desperately longed for, which was quite a change from his previous needs to be aggrandised.

“So that’s settled then.” Kyouraku said with a big smile before straightening up.

“We’re not done yet.” Sousuke disagreed and Kyouraku’s form hesitated though the man’s amicable expression had withered visibly. “I like to discuss our relationship in itself.”

“Mah... what’s different?” Kyouraku questioned. “Does there need to be anything else than what we had in Muken?” 

Solely physical? “I like some respect, Kyouraku-san.”

“I believe I’m giving you plenty of respect by allowing you free rein. You have access to everything and anything your heart desires, I think that counts as respect from my side.” Kyouraku was already walking around the kotatsu, even though their conversation was far from over.

As if the materialistic property of their bond formed as a sole foundation... quite ridiculous actually. “I’m referring to myself as a person, Kyouraku-san-”

“You’re the one that doesn’t want to make this personal by calling me by my formal name,” Kyouraku squeezed his shoulder. “the one you are carrying now as well, sweetheart.”

What had started as a conversation that had seemingly gone in the right direction had derailed blatantly. 

“I want this to be more than just sex.” Sousuke emphasised and when Kyouraku leaned into him, Sousuke glanced back into that single eye, even though he himself couldn’t quite express what their relationship would have to entail. 

“We’re living together aren’t we?” Kyouraku questioned. “I have yet to have had any sex partner living with me.”

What was that supposed to signify? Because Sousuke had been in that situation once, although he and Gin had never lived together in the literal sense of the terms, as in sleeping together, eating together,... But they had had sex and had lived under the same roof...

It was something that made him mull about their partnership. 

But in the meantime Kyouraku had headed straight towards the hallway.

“We’re not done yet.”

“I’m off to work, see you later, sweetheart.” Kyouraku’s words echoed slightly as the man enhanced his flight with FlashStep. 

It was barely seven o’clock... 

Could he really call this a successful conversation? Yet, in the evening they would just pick up where they left...

Sousuke had then decided to wash every futon and every blanket in the house. With his hands apparently... since the Seireitei still hadn’t invested in modern household appliances?

Well, if Kyouraku’s money was his money as the man declared, then the estate was long since due for some modernisation. 

-0-

Except in the barracks, all the lights were still off in the first division. Shunsui had only minutely reached into his storage cabinet to get his cognac out or Nanao had already entered in her sleepwear.

“You’re so early.” she stated the obvious and her eyes flitted around as if she was looking for someone.

“I figured I get a head start.” Shunsui chuckled and poured himself a generous amount of the good stuff. Definitely not some supposed healthy beverage that did nothing to satisfy his palate. He then settled in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk, ready to catch a few more z’s before his vice-captain officially started her workday.

But she hadn’t even left his office, in fact, she approached his desk with folded arms. Uh oh trouble was brewing... He deliberately shut his left eye on her honing presence. “Shouldn’t you be at home, spending your free time with your partner?” 

“Ah... free days in exchange for a bonding are a waste of time. There’s enough work to do in the office already...” Shunsui rather didn’t want to be faced with Nanao’s expressions because he could imagine the look on her face right now... So he kept his eye consciously shut.

“If that had been your work ethic before your bonding, I would have believed you, but you haven’t even done any effort to arrive on time for the past few years.”

“I have to start sometime...”

“I think you’re afraid to go home.”

“Oh come on.” he opened his eye again and he was immediately bombarded with her disapproving glare. “That’s my estate.” he gave her a doubtful glance.

“You were already completely wasted after the ceremony, how was that even possible? And by the looks of it, you’re not faring any better right now.” 

He refused to defend his current disposition, he was allowed to celebrate his union after all. “You were at the feast?”

“Of course I was.” she seemed ready to slap him with one of the documents that were still left on his desk.

“Can’t remember that...”

Nanao made a frustrated noise, “Fine, if you’re ready for the day, give me a moment and I make sure your desk is thoroughly covered in work.” she then turned around and left his office. Only to reappear a couple of minutes afterwards as she had promised, Shunsui hadn’t even had enough time to catch up on his sleep. 

And she was not kidding, she made sure his desk was completely overwhelmed in paperwork...

-0-

“Your reiatsu is embracing the new addition in your system perfectly.” Isane said while her eyes were skimming the results.

Isane had shown up in the midst of him doing laundry. Apparently, this would now become his monthly check-up in regards to the baby. 

It was quite an extraordinary situation to feel her reiatsu roam over his abdomen on the lookout for a being that wasn’t fully developed yet. At least he didn’t have to visit a midwife... “Are you experiencing any inconveniences, any pregnancy symptoms?”

At the question, Sousuke found himself particularly reaching out through his reiatsu for any inconvenience. But try as he might, he didn’t feel any different in comparison to how he felt before his lockdown in Muken.

“Fatigue, nausea maybe?” 

“I have gained weight.” he added as an afterthought. Because without the neutralisation straps and due to his mobility, the bump was more than noticeable. And it made him feel a little alienated with his body that used to be in prime condition. While now, he had lost all lean muscle, became rather skinny due to the straps that had simultaneously functioned as a metabolic pathway to rob his body of all that it needed. And then there was his protruding stomach...

“But that is not an inconvenience, you are eating for two and your body is trying to make room for an extra addition, who needs the proper nutrients to grow. So do you by the way.” she admonished. “I’ll give you an informative chart about the foods you need to consume and avoid in your condition.” she took out a little notepad and scribbled something down, probably the reminder to bring the chart along on the next check-up.

Sousuke wasn’t going to be doing anything foolish, so of course he would be taking care of himself and the baby. This was his offspring, his child would be provided for, and couldn’t possibly lack anything. It was just another one of those unusual happenings that he needed to get used to. 

“Have you tried making contact with him or her already?”

“I was informed that that was only possible when the baby reached the sixth month mark.” In fact, Isane was the one who told him.

Her eyes crinkled in pure delight and she waved her hands around in excitement. “Yes, as in full communication, but you can already make contact with the baby throughout your inner world. The baby will be visible as a blob of unidentified reiatsu. You’ll be able to see it and touch it, your very first interaction. And you’ll find it responding to you even though it can’t verbally or spiritually tell you so.”

Inner world. Well, then Sousuke could imagine his child not really liking the environment. Kyouka Suigetsu had felt betrayed by the threat of the Hogyoku and had ripped their connection apart, leaving his Soul empty. Quite literally.

He gave her a wry smile when she kept beaming at him, waiting for a reaction.

“And what is even more exciting, you’ll be able to share this with your partner, because you now share one Soul and thus will be able to visit each other’s inner worlds.” 

Pregnancy and an union of Souls seemed to be infinitely rich with information that Sousuke had never bothered to look into... 

“Oh...” he responded in an exaggerated huff when his fake smile only seemed to force Isane into an uncomfortable fidgeting state.

“You **do** want the baby?” She asked under a hitched breath.

Of course. This was going to grow into an extension of himself. “They are carrying my blood, my reiatsu, I created this,” Sousuke put a hand on the bump that had previously only seemed like an anomaly. “whether I wanted the child or not, this will become the most precious gift I have ever received.” 

She smiled once again and reminded him, “Together with Kyouraku.” 

“Yes, of course.”

That concluded his check-up for the time being.

And while he didn’t want to give off the wrong impression, he couldn’t call himself as giddy as Isane was about the pregnancy. So as soon as she left, Sousuke just resumed his laundry task. 

He was quite curious to meet the blob of energy though. But in a subdued and sensible manner, he just needed a confirmation about the situation for himself. But it was only when he remembered Isane’s piece of advice about the proper nutrients that Sousuke seated himself at the kotatsu, and ate something, before daring to even consider visiting his inner world.

It would be white and empty. A blank canvas that had once been painted with a landscape that translated his zanpakuto’s name unto realism, was now desolate. Which was why he hadn’t made use of the option to retreat into his inner world while in Muken. It was just as dreary.

And knowing it was now occupied by a whole other being was a little daunting. It kind of felt like he would be intruding? Did he really want to set foot again in what had been deserted by his zanpakuto? His supposed other half of his Soul that had deliberately ripped himself away and now Sousuke had indirectly made room for someone else...

Perhaps not, that anxious sentiment prevented him. And so he first sought to lose his thoughts into scrubbing the deck and folding the dry laundry into the build-in closets. Yet afterwards, standing in the empty tatami room made him contemplate once again. 

He unconsciously moved to the perfect spot to sink into a meditative state. Not really with the intention to enter his inner world and yet... He ended up in the garden, near the pond. Until the scent of an assortment of flowers and greenery reached his nose, to which he chose to sit on the deck instead. The water in the pond trickled pleasantly, easing Sousuke into a serene semi slumber. Straight into his inner world.

Well, no, it was not quite desolate, but he couldn’t see a blob of energy, the only thing that hovered mid air was a box of some sort. 

He approached it tentatively, reaching out to the strange abnormality in his inner world. When he rounded the box, he found out that the object was actually a small cell and that in between the bars, a blob of energy could be seen.

It was a magenta coloured spirit centre that almost immediately migrated towards the bars as Sousuke approached. And when he stuck out his hand, it flattened against the metallic rods, trying to squeeze through an imaginary shield that prevented them actual contact.

He didn’t quite know this thing and yet he felt an indescribable amount of adoration for this...creation. Like nothing should matter but this, this future greatness that would bring virtue to the title of nobility. 

But why was it locked up?

He glanced beneath the box, trying to find a way out, while the blob of energy journeyed down along with him, only to end up on the bottom of the box. And when Sousuke straightened back up, it followed his cue, glued to the bars once again, as if starved for his contact...

He searched and searched, but just couldn’t find a way to free his energy from that contraption. Hadn’t Isane told him that he could physically touch the reiatsu? 

Perhaps it was still too fragile and it needed to be protected from his own massive reiatsu? Although normally a mother’s... pressure wouldn’t attack their child unless there was something wrong with the system.

And that did fill him with an inkling of dread.

Nonsense, the Hogyoku would have destroyed the foetus if it had prematurely shown any anomalies. Like nature’s natural selection... This... child should be healthy and strong.

It kind of felt like a letdown... He hadn’t anticipated much from their first interaction, but this was certainly not what he had expected. He let himself lose focus and the garden of the Kyouraku estate reappeared once again. 

Perhaps he had been hoping on more interaction after all... But it was only a blob of energy as dubbed by Isane, it couldn’t talk yet and they apparently couldn’t touch either. Which made it hard to communicate in the most literal sense of the term. 

Somewhere it even felt as if he wasn’t disappointing himself, but the child itself. This was all in the unknown for him and the lack of information he had, made him frustrated...

But with any knowledge, it could be researched. 

So he made his way back inside, because low and behold, Kyouraku did own a couple of books. Unfortunately after a long search, none of the books that were available would make him wiser on baby related stuff. 

He should visit a library instead. 

But first, it was time for dinner. Kyouraku should actually be back at home by then... He summoned his reiatsu, ready to feel his partner’s energy in the vicinity of the first division yet it was hovering somewhere else entirely. And instead of waiting until Kyouraku returned, Sousuke Shunpo’d his way over.

A bar?

Well... Kyouraku was not going to like the next rule he was going to implement in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will go in hiatus now, because I'm going to focus on my story, Hope, for January and February. A little bit sad that I have to put this one aside already, I don't actually have to, but I like to focus on my other stories as well. And unfortunately I don't have that much time, so I can't update every week anymore.
> 
> To Hell and Back will also get one more update and then go into hiatus as well.


End file.
